


Lazy Afternoon

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, they are REALLY fuckin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't keep her eyes off Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Warm-up writing and practice that got really gay really fast.

Rose found it hard to concentrate while Kanaya was in the room with her, despite the fact that they were on two separate seats and had the entire empty room between them. The two sat in comfortable quiet, the occasional turning of a page or soft sigh the only thing that broke the silence. The book she was holding was riveting, but she still found her attention wandering to Kanaya's face every few minutes. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Rose kept her gaze on Kanaya, the book in her hands all but forgotten as she studied her features.

Her face was thin and pointed, her nose long and noble and buried in a thick and yellowing book. Her glowing eyes framed by thick lashes scanned the words intently, her slender fingers turning the pages every so often. Occasionally her lips would move as if reading a word out loud, a glimpse of a fang visible for a moment before she was still again. Rose knew from experience that Kanaya's gray skin was soft and cool to the touch and suddenly her own face felt warm.

Rose found herself openly staring at Kanaya's black and jade-green painted lips. She blinked, biting her own lip and tearing her gaze away, intentionally turning her attention back to her book.

_Lalonde, your lesbian is showing,_ she chided herself, forcing her eyes to the words on the pages.

She didn't even get through a single passage before her eyes wandered back to Kanaya.

“If you take a photograph, it will last longer,” Kanaya said with a soft smile without looking up from her book. Rose's heart skipped a beat as Kanaya laughed softly at her shock.

“Do you show up in pictures?” Rose blurted, slightly embarrassed that she was caught staring, her head tilted and her book forgotten.

Kanaya looked up, confused. “Why wouldn't I?”

“I'm not sure, exactly. Maybe that's just a human vampire superstition,” Rose mused.

“Human rainbow-drinkers don't show up in photographs?”

“According to many of the books I've read, yes,” Rose said. “Applies to mirrors as well.”

“I assure you, I do show up in mirrors,” Kanaya said, raising a perfect eyebrow. “You have some strange human rainbow-drinker superstitions.”

“Well, to be fair vampires were never _confirmed_ to exist. I like to think they were real though.” Rose stood from her chair and sat down on the couch next to Kanaya, resting her head on Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya absently pressed her lips to Rose's blonde hair for a moment before turning another page in her book.

Rose closed her eyes, smiling to herself as he listened to Kanaya's breathing and the rustling pages. She felt a sleepy sort of contentment just by being near Kanaya and she relaxed, snuggling into Kanaya happily.

Kanaya looked over a few minutes later when Rose's breathing became deep and steady. Her mouth hung open slightly, her usually somewhat aloof expression softened by sleep. Rose's long pale eyelashes rested against her freckled skin, and Kanaya took in every detail, staring unabashedly at her sleeping matespirit. She set her book aside and ran her fingers through Rose's short hair, enjoying the texture and the warmth of Rose so close.

_Oh Kanaya, you've got it bad,_ she thought to herself, running her fingers across the freckles that dotted Rose's cheeks like stars as lightly as she could.

“That feels nice,” Rose said softly after a few minutes.

“I thought you were asleep,” Kanaya said, her skin turning a pale jade as she blushed.

“I was, but my gaydar started beeping and I woke up,” said Rose seriously.

“Your... your what?” Kanaya said, utterly bewildered.

“I was kidding,” Rose laughed. Kanaya rolled her eyes.

“Humans are always making such strange jokes, especially you and your brother,” Kanaya said, turning to wrap her arms around Rose and rest her chin on her head, the two reclining on the couch.

“Perhaps having a more stressful than average childhood and dealing with the destruction of one's universe improves one's sense of humor,” Rose said, absently tracing circles with her fingertip into the back of Kanaya's hand. “Or it could just be a Strider-Lalonde trait; Roxy and Dirk are pretty funny as well.” Rose paused. “Although their childhoods were actually much more distressing than ours. I think this comparison is falling apart and I've lost my train of thought, never mind.” she said sleepily.

“Do you know what else you and Dave have in common?” Kanaya said, a teasing smile pulling on the edges of her lips.

“Hair color? A lack of heterosexuality?” Rose joked.

“You both ramble,” Kanaya said.

“Oh shush, I do _not_ ramble!” said Rose indignantly. “At least not nearly as much as he does.”

“But you do, my dear! And I will admit, it's very _very_ cute when you do it,” Kanaya said, nuzzling her face into Rose's neck. “I love hearing you speak, so please continue.”

“How do you expect me to say anything coherent while you're being so distracting?” said Rose breathlessly, her eyes half-closed while Kanaya's touches fluttered like electricity across her skin. Kanaya chuckled with her lips pressed against Rose's jaw.

“Should I stop?” she whispered into Rose's ear, making her shiver.

“Absolutely not.”

 


End file.
